Perfect Two?
by singergal11
Summary: This is about Izzie Harris, Xander's younger sister, helping Angel in LA. Through her time there, she finds new friendship, hard times with the apocalypse coming, and new ,but hard love with a certain half-demon, Connor. ConnorxOC. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Angel only Izzie!

Perfect Two

A young girl, around the age of 17, walked in the front door of Angel Investigations.

"Hello?" The girl yelled. No answer.

She walked up the flight of stairs, and around the floors until she heard voices. She walked up to the door where she heard voices and knocked. A tall dark colored man opened the door and she walked in.

"Angel!" She ran up to the familiar vampire and hugged him

"Izzie!" He hugged her back.

They let go of each other and Cordelia hugged her. Angel turned to the rest of the gang and said,

"Guys, this is Izzie. She's going to be working here for now on."

"Hi, I'm Gunn," The tall dark colored man said.

"Hi, I'm Fred," A brunette girl said.

"I'm Lorne," A green demon with red horns said.

"I'm Groo, it's nice to meet you," A man with big blue eyes said.

After their introductions, they got back to work on cleaning the room.

"What would you like me to do Angel?" Izzie asked.

"You can just sweep the floor," He answered.

After a few minutes of sweeping the floor with just quiet around her, Groo started talking about colors for the walls with Angel.

"He's got pretty good color taste," Cordelia said walking back into the room.

"How about this rare color, Purplea?" Groo said.

"Its purple," Angel said turning towards Gunn," Hey that's an ancient don't throw it out."

"Its burnt."

"Doesn't matter," Angel said handed the shelf to Izzie. She placed it on the floor. As she placed it, she saw a snow globe in the trash can.

"What about this?"

Angel grabbed it from her hand, turned it on and looked at it.

"I don't know why I bought this for him," He said. Everyone looked at him.

"Thought he would like looking at it," He continued," Snow, never snows in Southern California."

"It did once," Cordy said.

They just sat there, in an awkward silence, till Angel got up and said,

"Came on, let's not waste our time cleaning up this place, we got work to do."

"What work?" Gunn asked.

"Our jobs, our business," Angel answered," Were neglecting our cases."

"Um…Angel we don't have any cases," Fred pointed out," We haven't had a call in over a week."

"Well someone should be downstairs just in case a walk in, walks in," He said and walked out of the room.

"Never on Sundays," Cordy said.

"Man, he must be going through a hard time," Izzie said after shutting the door.

"Yeah, we all are sweetheart," Lorne said, "Thanks for coming o help us. We know how important you are to Angel."

"It's no problem, that's what friends do."

"How's your brother?" Cordy asked.

"Xander's fine," Izzie said," He meet someone."

"Really? Who's the poor girls?" Cordy asked.

"Anya, she's an ex-demon," Izzie said.

"Oh, wow, ok," Was all Cordy said with an shocked expression on her face.

We decided to go downstairs to the lobby with Angel. Once we got downstairs, Cordelia and Angel started fighting and walked into his office. Then they walked out, yelling about how his son was kidnap.

"Maybe you just needed to vent," Cordy said," You should've called me, I'm part demon now, I bet I could've saved Connor before he…"

"Venting?" Angel asked before he walked back to his office.

Izzie just sat down on the red couch, taking out her journal, and started writing. Cordy started scrubbing the mark in the middle of the lobby. She gave up, talked to Groo, Groo walked away, and she starting talking to Fred.

"Groo's like a puppy dog, an all night going puppy dog."

When she said that Izzie's head shot up and she started gagging a bit.

"Gross Cordy!"

"Sorry Izzie."

"I'm going to my room," Izzie said," Which is where by the way?"

"I'll show you doll face," Lorne said, grabbing her stuff.

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

They walked up to the 5th floor, and stopped in front of room 513.

"Here's your room, and key," Lorne said handing her the key," We're going to be leaving soon, but Angel wanted you to stay here for this one. See ya hun."

"Thanks again!" She yelled as he walked away.

She opened the door, grabbed her stuff, and walked in. The room was painted a nice light blue, and the carpet was a lavender color. She walked over to the bed and looked at it. It was black, and green, with cross bones printed all over it. The picture above her bed was a fairy with broken wings. The night stand next to the bed had a photo of her, Buffy, Angel, Xander, Willow, and Giles sitting on it.

_He knows me so well._

She looked around more. There was a desk with nothing on it. A T.V was next to the desk. There was a shelf with books about demons and open space for other books. And a CD holder was next to the book shelf. She walked to the bathroom to look at it. She looked and saw a pretty normal bathroom. There was a toilet, bathtub and shower, sink and a towel rack.

She walked out of the bathroom and started unpacking stuff. She put photos of her and her friends on the desk, place CD's on the holder, placed songbooks in the drawers of the desk, put books on the shelf, pack clothes in the dresser, and put her bathroom stuff in the bathroom. She was in the middle of putting up posters on the wall when she heard a high pitched scream. She grabbed her knife from her suitcase and ran down to lobby, where she heard the scream.

"What happened?" Izzie asked when she got to the lobby. She saw a man who she's guessing is dust.

"This guy just dropped dead, and turned into dust," Gunn explained," And this slug looking creature came out of him."

"Ew," Izzie said," Do you want me to go look for it?"

"No, just stay down here for now," Angel answered. She nodded her head.

"So what the hell was it?" Gunn asked.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue," Angel said.

"Um, Angel look at where he fell," Cordy said from the counter.

They all looked and he fell in the middle of the pentacle.

Angel walked over to the weapon case and started handed each one the Scooby's weapons.

"I'm not really the hunter type, can't I just watch?" Lorne asked.

Angel handed Izzie a sword.

"Cool!"

"How do we know cutting this slug thing will kill it," Lorne asked.

"We don't, that's why Fred here is going to hit the books," Angel said.

Fred looked up from cleaning the dust," I am?"

Angel nodded his head.

"Angel I don't even know where to look."

"Start with Creatures using dark magic, "Angel said.

"Oh," Fred said looking confused.

"Be careful," Angel told everyone.

"This creature drank every inch of water out of a man's body," Cordy said," Shouldn't we wait and find out what Fred finds about it."

"Sooner we wait, sooner that thing finds a way out and into the world," Angel told her," I'm not letting that happen."

"Let's go," and everyone spread out.

Izzie followed Angel and Lorne down to the basement.

"Don't say it," Angel told Lorne.

"I didn't say anything," Lorne pointed out.

"Good, keep it that way."

Izzie just rolled her eyes when they started bickering. She just blocked out their voices and she started thinking about how Angel must be going through hell without his son.

_I feel so bad for him, he only son was kidnapped from by a close friend_ , _and then gave him to a man, who went to some hell dimension. I wonder how Conner's doing down there. I wonder if he's still alive. God Izzie, don't say that to yours-! _Her thoughts were broken off by a nose coming from a room. She followed Angel and Lorne into the room. She heard weird noises coming from the bathroom. Angel opened the door to the bathroom and saw the creature drinking water from the toilet.

All the sudden it charged toward Angel, and he ducked. Lorne lifted up his sword to kill it but only broke the light behind him, making it dark and the creature glow. Angel put his hand in front of Lorne and threw his pocket knife at the creature, stabbing it. Lorne and Angel crept close to it.

"Well that wasn't so ba-"Lorne was cut off by the creature running out of the room.

"You got to be kidding me, it didn't die!" Izzie yelled.

They ran upstairs and opened the door to find Cordy and Groo.

"We found it!" They all yelled at the same time.

They walked down to the lobby to see if Fred found anything yet.

"Not really," She said.

"Well we found out it glows in the dark," Izzie told her.

"What does that do unless we turn off all the…no you're not going to," Cordy told Angel.

Izzie's POV

I waited with Cordy, Groo, and Lorne at the top of the stairs of the basement. We heard Gunn and Angel talking about rats.

"Everything alright down there?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah, just great," Gunn answered, then everything went dark.

_He turned them off, great…_

We started walking again, until we heard noises.

"It almost sounds like," Cordy started/

"Birds," Angel finished. Weird.

The nose was coming from a locked double door.

"Do we even have a key for this," Cordy asked Angel. He looked at her, then kicked the doors down. She just nodded her head.

We walked in the room, and started looking for where the noise was coming from. We started knocking over tables. Nothing.

"God where is it coming from!" I yelled in frustration.

"Somewhere in this room definitely," Angel said, while looking around.

"Helpful," I said. A door opened on the side of us and Gunn and Fred walked in.

"We have a problem," Gunn pointed out that Fred was drinking a lot of water.

"Oh no, Fred!" Cordy yelled running up to her. We sat her down on the stage.

"Angel," Fred gasped.

"Fred." Angel said all ears on her.

"I can feel it, its thirst, it needs water," She said.

"Don't worry baby, were going to get you to a hospital," Gunn told Fred.

"No Charles, that's what it wants," She said through thirsty gasps," To escape, to spread, to kill. Oh it really doesn't like you Angel."

"Feelings mutual," He said.

Gunn grabbed Fred and started walking. Angel got up and got in his way.

"Get out of my way, Angel."

"How do you think she'll feel, taking her out of here, making other people die?" Angel asked.

"She or you?" Gunn said.

"Me?" Angel said confused.

"This is all happening because of you," Gunn said," What you did this is your fault. Messing with scary ass mojo, no person should be messin with."

"I did what I had to do," Angel told him.

"You do what you want, to get what you want," Gunn said," The hell with the consequences."

"My son-," Angel started.

"Is died," Gunn said," Fred's not."

"Hey, don't tell him that!" I charged for Gunn.

"Hey hey," Cordy said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Gunn," We have to stick together."

"Yeah, where does it say that?" Gunn asked glaring at Angel.

"Here!" Groo said. We all turned to him. "They come from under."

Groo started banging the floor with the Ax he held. We started walking towards him, holding our flashlights up to the whole he made.

We all looked in the whole and gasped. There was a whole bunch of those creatures, glowing and squirming around.

"Oh my god," Cordy said," We have a pool?"

The creatures all started coming out from the whole. We backed away.

"Run." Angel told us. We all started running out of the room. We ran until we got into the kitchen area. Angel locked the door, and the creatures tried to get in. We ran into this double doors and then back way.

"They're everywhere!" Cordy yelled. Lorne locked those doors too.

"No more running, too hot," Fred complained.

"Turn on the stoves," Angel said.

"Are we going to roast them?" I asked while turning on the ovens.

"No just the air, make it to uncomfortable for them, so they won't want in," Angel explained.

"AHHHHHH!" Fred screamed.

"That's what I call uncomfortable," Lorne said.

"Where's Charles?" Fred asked in panic," He's not here."

"Just chill Fred," I told her. She sat down and started chugging down water. Angel grabbed the water bottle and grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Angel!" I yelled.

"I want to talk to that thing inside her," Angel said," What do you want?"

"To live, to drink, to be married, hehehe," Fred said all loopy.

The pipes above started moving up and down.

"They're trying to get in," Cordy pointed out.

"Must flee," Fred said," It hurts, pain, torment, death."

She started gasping for air," The Destroyer."

"Oh, that is just the name you don't want to hear," Cordy said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Why is this Destroyer after you," Angel asked.

"It's not it's after you...Angel." Fred said and grabbed the bottle of water and started chugging again.

"Its after you, but why?" I asked out loud.

"No clue, Iz," Angel said. He grabbed Fred again.

"I need more!" He told her and poured put some water from the bottle. She started hitting him.

"Fred, Fred!" Angel yelled and grabbing her wrist.

She glared at him and said," You're going to die so horribly."

Her face started cracking, and she started gasping again, "Oh God, help me."

"Lorne take her, all you guys take her to a hospital," Angel said handing her t Lorne," Turn off all the stoves off."

"Thought we talked about this," Cordy said turning all the stoves off.

Angel started turning on the sinks," Doesn't matter now, they'll keep her hydrated long enough, till we find a cure."

"We are surrounded!" Groo yelled from the opposite side of the room.

"I'll hold them off," Angel told him.

"How!" I yelled.

"By giving them what they want," He said," Groo, Princess in Distress, you know what to do."

Groo picked up Fred bridal style. We walked up the door, and waited for Angels call.

"Now!" He yelled. And Lorne opened the door. We started running while the creatures ran past us into the kitchen. Cordy walked back into the kitchen to help Angel. Lorne, Groo, and I walked down the halls and into the lobby.

The front door opened and Gunn walked in.

"Gunn where have you been?" Lorne asked.

"Doesn't matter now, put my girl down right now."

We laid her down on the steps. Gunn took out a bottle of alcohol.

"Hold her down, NOW!" He yelled and Groo and I held her arms down. She started drinking the alcohol and then spit it out. Gunn made her drink more, and she finally had a enough and threw up the creature. It tried to escape but Groo stabbed in and press the sword in it deeper.

All the sudden this bright light came out of nowhere, and I held my eyes shut tight. Then it went away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. The power came back on and Angel and Cordy walked into the lobby.

"That, that was Cordelia," Angel said walking past us.

"Wow! That was sick man!" I yelled with excitement. They laid Fred down on the couch.

"Is she ok?" Angel asked walking towards her.

"Yeah, I…uh..got this idea," Gunn stated," Alcohol dehydrates the body, gets the slug out."

Angel just looked at him with his arms crossed.

"Ok so I took off when those things started coming out," Gunn said," Its not like I was running out on you. Angel still looked at him.

"Look someone I cared about was dyin," Gunn said," And I couldn't just sit around and debate strategies. I did what I had to do. And if you don't get that…well I guess you do."

"So we good?" Angel asked. Gunn nodded his head.

"Good? Were not good," Lorne said," Did you forget a little thing called The Destroyer."

"The Destroyer, I remember The Destroyer, its coming," Fred shot up and said.

"Yeah we get that when though?" I asked.

"I think now," She said staring at the pentacle. I looked where she was looking and saw this red circle with lightning bolts form. A beast came out of it and started roaring at us. I grabbed my sword, and got into a ready position. Then this teenage boy came out from the portal and killed the beast. He looked at Angel, pointing something of stake gun at him and said,

"Hi Dad."

One thing came through my head, "_Connor!"_

_

* * *

_

Next chapter will have more Izzie, and more Connor in it.

Review please. And any questions about Izzie feel free to ask.

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be in by this weekend. I hope. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy

I dont own Angel i only own Izzie

Perfect Two?

Chapter 2

Izzie POV

Previously…

One thing ran through my head, "_Connor!"_

Present…

Groo, and Gunn went to attack. I was stuck in place with shock. He's a teenager, not a baby. How did that happen?

"Wait!" Angel yelled at Groo and Gunn. Connor shot three wooden stakes from the stake gun thing around his wrist. They were so close to stabbing Angel but he smacked them out of his way. Groo threw his Ax at Connor, and Connor blocked it with the blade strapped on his wrist. Angel got up and was just as shocked as I was.

"Interesting," Connor said with a smirk.

"My God," Angel said. I walked next to Angel." It's you."

"Connor," Softly came off of Angels lips and Connor shot more stakes at him. I jumped out of the way and Angel move out of the way of them and rolled on the floor.

"Angel!" I yelled. He looked up as I threw him a sword. He caught it and started fighting Connor. Connor, then, kicked Groo and Gunn square in the chest and they fell to the ground.

"Look, would you just stop," Angel said, but Connor didn't listen. He went to hit Angels head but Angel ducked." Can't we just talk?"

"No!" Connor elbowed Angels back and Angel fell to the ground.

I went to help him but Lorne held me back.

"Lorne please?" I begged him.

"I'm sorry kitten, but I know that Angel doesn't want you in this fight and getting hurt."

"Fine," I said with an attitude and rolled my eyes.

When I looked up, I saw Groo fighting off Connor. Connor threw Groo across the floor. Gunn tried to hit Connor but he got punched instead. Connor kicked Angel in the stomach, and then punched Groo like 2 times, and then smacked Angel across the face.

"Angel if Peter Pan doesn't stop, AH!" Gunn yelled as Connor kicked his face. I laughed a lit, but stopped when Cordelia glared at me.

I looked away and saw Angel punch Connor and through Connors blade across the room. Cordy's eyes were like about to pop out of her head. Angel got up and offered Connor his hand. Connor looked scared all the sudden and ran out the hotel. Angel went after him. Groo, Gunn and I ran after Angel and dragged him out of the sun.

"You're going to fry out here," Gunn said," We'll go after him."

I was about to run with them, until Angel grabbed me and hugged me.

"Ok?" I said confused, and hugged him back.

"He jumped on top of a bus!" Gunn yelled.

Angel released me and walked back into the hotel.

"Ok you get the bus number?" Angel asked.

"Number 17," Gunn said," I'll call up."

"Let me check online," Fred said," It's faster."

"That was it, that was my vision," Cordy said.

"You never mentioned Connor," Angel told her.

"Because I only saw you."

"Are you sure that was Connor?" Gunn asked." Just because he said hi dad."

"Yeah, that was him," He said, looking pretty sure.

"Couple weeks ago, he was wearin dippers, now he's a teenager," Gunn said.

"Tell me we don't live in a soap opera," Cordy said.

"Yeah, well I least worried on how he grew up, then why he came back?" Lorne said.

"He came back because he could, he found a way to escape," Angel said a little to fast.

"That's a possibility," Lorne said," Are you sure he said Hi dad rather then you're dead?"

"He's angry and afraid," Angel said," Fred!"

"17 goes all the way downtown and ends up at union station," She told him, handed him a piece of paper.

"Look I'm going down," Angel said running," Someone look the upper streets."

"Got it Dude," I said.

"We will not fail Man," Groo said putting his fist up. Gunn just looked at him.

"Guys, spilt up. You guys started at the end of the li-" Cordy started but was interrupted but the noise coming from the portal. "That's not good."

"I'm guessing the portal to Quor Toth is still opened," Fred said.

"I say we close it up, before anything else comes out," Lorne suggested.

"Ahem to that," Gunn agreed.

"Princess maybe your new powers can seal it shut," Groo said.

Cordy looked at us. "Can't hurt to try."

She put her hands up in the air and said, "I command you closed." Nothing happened.

"Ok, I got nothing," She said and walked back next to Groo.

"Well I know someone how can-" Fred was interrupted by Gunn.

"I already went to Wes, can't go back."

"Well I know someone who knows another guy," Lorne said.

"Is it dangerous?" Groo asked, "For Gunn and I can protect you."

"Its not dangerous, its just awkward." Lorne said," This guys is all hands. Like 50 of them."

"We can't just leave with this crack here," Cordy said.

"I will stay!" Groo said," And protect it."

"Me too," Cordy said," You three go look around." She said to us.

I grabbed a knife from the weapons case, and walked outside the hotel waiting for Fred and Gunn.

We drove and drove to Union Station, no sign of him. Gunn called Angel to tell him.

"Hey Fred," I whisper to her.

"Yea."

"I'm going to walk around and look ok?"

"Ok but be back at the hotel by 10."

"K bye," I said and jumped out of the car. I walked around till I walked to this place I'm sure I would find Connor at. When I got there, I could see fighting going on down below. I looked to see if it was a boy in animal skins.

"Yes! I found him!" I shouted to myself quietly.

I watched the fight till the end. I was kinda grossed out by how he cut off that guys ear. I got up from the spot I was sitting and followed him. I followed him and this girl to an abounded motel. After like sitting there for 30 minutes doing nothing, I decided to call Fred.

"Fred?" I said into the phone," Can you came pick me up?"

"I'm at Motel Adder." "Don't ask please." "Thank you."

Another 30 minutes passed and Fred picked me up and Angel walked out the car and ran into the motel. I got into the car and said,

"He knows Connor's in there?"

"Yea, I'm taking you home though," She said. We drove back to the hotel. Once I got there, I went to my room and took a quick shower. When I was done, I put my ice cream cone PJ's pants on and a black tank top. I blow dried my hair and walked into the lobby, where I saw Gunn and Fred, talking to Cordy, who had an ice pack on her head, and Groo.

"Then nothing," She started," Standing, Talking, big boom, knocked out of the ground."

"You think something else came out of there?"Gunn asked. I took a sit next to Cordy.

"Hello, face down, knocked out," Cordy pointed out to Gunn.

Fred walked out of Angels office, holding a book," I found that monster Connor killed, it said it usually has a mate."

The portal started opening and closing again.

"Where's Lorne? He should of came back with the expert awhile ago," I asked.

"Well he said it was complicated," Gunn said, staring at the portal.

"Theirs is that other expert," Fred suggested.

"You know someone else who ca-," Cordy said, realizing who she meant," Oh, I don't think Angel is going to go for that."

Fred looked down, upset.

"Yes we must always consider Angel, he is our leader," Groo said," We must obey his wishes." Groo just smiled after he said that. I laughed a little at his stupidity.

"So we're just supposed to sit here, with a fisher from a hell dimension in the middle if the lobby, when we know someone who can help us." Fred said.

Cordy just stared at her.

"I don't think so, I'm calling him," Fred said walking off.

"Fred, no you're not," Gunn said turning to face her. She stopped and turned towards us.

The door to the Lobby shut and we looked over at it.

"Lorne!" I said.

"Sorry, it took so long, Madame M. is very hard to find," Lorne said. Then Madame M. disappeared. We looked at the stairs, to find her there," See what I mean, been like this all day."

Madame M. just waved at as.

"I'm going to go to my room," I told Cordy.

"K see ya later."

I walked to my room, and laid on my bed, thinking about Connor.

_ Wow! He's back! I can't believe it_. _Well none of us can. I wonder how Angel handling this. I hope Connor's ok. I mean he's probably scared. Living in that hell dimension must have messed with his head. I wonder what he and that girl he met today did when they got to the motel. Wait why do I even care? I mean it's just Connor. Well, he is cute and his clear crystal blue eyes are so beautiful. Whoa, did I just think that? Um..ok…this is Angel's son were talking about here Iz. I mean I can't like him, I can only be his friend. Anyway I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like a girl like me. I mean that girl he was with today was super pretty, then me, I'm just ugly and worthless like the-._

My thoughts were irrupted by a knock at my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Angel came through. I sat up on my bed and motioned him to sit down next to me. He sat down and I noticed he was holding his side.

"What happened?" I asked him, moving his hand to see the shot wound.

"Cops tried to shoot Connor and I blocked it," He explained. I got up of my bed, and grabbed the first aid kit out of my desk drawer. I took some alcohol, put it on a cotton ball, and pressed it against his wound. He didn't flinch a lot, like a normal person. He seemed to be in thought. When I finished cleaning the wound, and put a bandage on it, Angel started hugging me. I hugged him back. We hugged for a few minutes and didn't say anything. When Angel let go of me, he looked at me. His eyes had happiness in them, along with sadness.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Connor said Holtz is his father not me, that Holtz told him that I'm a bloodsucking vampire that only kills, he said his name is not Connor, its Stephen." Angel told me.

"Don't worry Angel, Connor will accept you, and will love the fact you're his father, he'll know that Holtz kidnapped him from you, and that he's a liar." I told him.

"You really think, Iz?"

"Yeah I do."

"Thanks, Iz." Angel smiled at me, and then walked out of my room.

Morning…

The next morning I heard a knock at my door again. Lorne popped his head in.

"Morning sunshine!"

"Morning!"

"Come on, your breakfast is downstairs."

I smiled at him, "Cool. Just let me put some jeans on."

He left, and I put some skinny jeans on, black t-shirt and slipped on my combat boots. I walked downstairs in the lobby.

"Damn, I'm tired, I got like 2 hours of sleep," I said.

"Same for us ," Fred said while messing with this weird machine thing.

"What is that?" I asked her, while she put a crystal in it.

"It's supposed to track whatever thing came out of there," Gunn told me.

"Oh, well I'm going to eat," I said, grabbed my food off the counter and sat down on the couch.

I watched her finish the machine. It took her like 6 more hours to finish. Cordy and Angel finally came down when she started going around the pentacle.

"Ok so something could of come out here, or here, "She said. The machine started going off more than before," Wait a minute, something here is pretty…hot." She looked up and saw Connor. We all walked toward him.

"Angel's son, hi" Fred said nervously and excited," I didn't mean to click at you." She turned and looked at Angel. She looked at Connor again, and then walked next to me.

It was quite for a few second till Angel said," Hey."

"Hey," Connor said, messing with his fingers nervously," I thought I would come by like you said."

"I'm glad you did," Angel told him. Angel turn towards us," Everyone this is Stephen."

"Stephen this is Fred, "Angel pointed to Fred, "Gunn," Pointed to Gunn," Izzie," I smiled and waved," Cordelia and that's Lorne."

"Hello young man," Lorne said. I noticed Connor glaring at Lorne.

"So are we about done here?" Angel asked.

"O-oh, yeah," Fred hesitated," I think we covered everything."

"Maybe we can take this outside," Gunn suggested.

"Yes we should do a perimeter search, to see if it moved outside," Fred said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Angel told her.

"It was very nice to meet you Stephen," Fred said before walking out with Gunn.

"I have a thing," Lorne said and left. Connor eyed him.

"I'll hold all your calls, and yeah just take your time," Cordy said.

Angel and Connor looked at me.

"I'm going to go raid the fridge."

"Don't eat everything!" Angel said while I walked away.

"Got it!" I yelled back.

Before I left, Cordy started talking really loud.

"A bar, gang of vampires, I can see her," Cordy yelled. I walked next to Angel and we both started telling her to slow down.

She finally stopped, and said ," There's a women at a bar, where there is a gang of vampires that are after her. You have to help her."

"So much for holding my call," Angel told her. He turned and told Connor," Look, I have to go out for a while."

Connor started leaving," Its ok."

"Its my job," Angel said," There could be a lot of killing and violence, want to come?"

"Can I come?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure, I know how much you like staking vamps."

"YES!" I yelled.

Club…..

So we arrived at the club. There was a lot of dancing going on inside. We spotted the vampires easily though.

"You wanted to kill a vampire, this is your chance," Angel told Connor, and handed him a stake. He handed me one too.

All the sudden, we heard screaming. I looked up and saw Angel head for some vampires. I watched him stake 3 of them. I ran towards the one behind Angel. I punched him in the face, and he grabbed my arm. I kicked him in the chest, he let go and fell to the ground. I jumped on him and stab him in the heart. He dusted and another one grabbed me by my hair. I got up and stepped back and stabbed him in the heart.

I stepped out of the fight ad watched Connor and Angel fight side by side. Connor followed the vampire who ran out of the club. I followed him to help him. He slowly walked out of the club, and I followed his lead. I hid behind one of the trash cans, and watched him. I know Angel would want him to fight by himself. I saw Angel walk out the door, and I got up. Connor quickly turned around and went to stab Angel, but Angel got his wrist in time. He moved Connor and staked the vampire who was behind him.

"You were good in there," Angel told him.

I walked next to angel and said," Good? He kicked some vampire ass in there! Good job dude!"

"Or what she said. Normally I would take you to a movie or a baseball game," I looked at him funny," It's just good to know you can handle yourself."

He went to punch Connor, but Connor moved into a fighting position. They both smiled. I did too, it's great to know there bonding. They started play fighting with each other. I laughed at them. Angel then swung a fist at me. I ducked.

"Hey! What was that for?" I said with a smile. Connor just laughed at us.

"God, you two fight, not me," I told them, and they continued.

They fought for like 10 minutes till Connor said he had to go.

"See ya, Angel," He told him," See ya Izzie!" He told me and gave me a quick hug. I blushed when he let go. He took off running down the alley.

"Izzie you know your blushing right?" Angel pointed out, and starting laughing. I just smacked him on the head.

"Ow, ok sorry, its just funny." I glared at him and he stopped.

Hotel….

When we got back to the hotel, I went to Lorne's room and knocked.

"Come in ," I heard from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, sugarplum," Lorne said," How was the vampire killing?

"Pretty good," I told him," Us three bonded together pretty well."

"That's good, so Connor was being nice to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was, he actually hugged me before he left," I said smiling.

"Awh, sweet."

"Yeah. " I said, and kept picturing him hugging me. I felt my face go a little warm.

"Your face is pink, doll face" Lorne said.

"My face did that earlier too," I told him.

"Is someone starting to fall for someone?" Lorne asked with a cheesy smirk.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know," I started," But I can't, he's Angel's son."

"So, even better, Angel would love it if you two became a couple," Lorne said.

"Well were not, because I don't have feelings for him," I said getting up," Bye."

I left Lorne's room, went to my room, grabbed my journal, and went downstairs. While I waited for Fred and Gunn, I wrote some more stuff in my journal and doddle little pictures. Lorne came down, grabbing a drink.

"Hey look I'm sorry," He told me taking a sip.

"Its fine," I told him.

"Whoa, hey kiddo didn't see you there, I'll show you your dad's room," I saw Lorne talking to Connor. Connor glared at him the whole time. I got up from the couch.

"Come on, this way," Lorne told him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you demon," Connor said. What happened to his cheery mood earlier?

"I'll tell you what. Since you were raised in a hell dimension by a psycho path, and since I know the topic were talking about, I'll let that slide," Lorne said. I walked closer to where they were.

"Filthy demon." I felt like slapping him for telling Lorne that.

"That's Uncle Filthy Demon to you," Lorne told him, sounding angry," Wasn't a long ago, like a week, since I was changing your dippers you little pri-."

"Hey, hey," Cordy said, coming down the stairs," What's the problem?"

"Stephen," She said, walking to the couch. He didn't follow so she called his name again.

They started talking and I walked up to Lorne.

"Thought you said he was nice?"

"He was, I don't know what happened," I said sort of confused. I looked at Connor and he was glaring at Lorne. Cordy told him she was part demon and Connor looked at her. He pulled out a knife and attacked her.

"Cordy!" I yelled. She started glowing white and telling Connor to let go of the knife. She and Connor stopped glowing and he started crying into her shoulder.

"I'm going to let Izzie sit here with you ok?" Cordy said. He nodded his head. She let go of him, and walked off. I sat next to him and he started crying again. I hugged him and let him cry into my chest. I stroked his hair. He stopped crying 5 minutes later and just sat there, holding my hand for comfort. Lorne handed him a glass of water and he took it. We just sat there in quite.

Angel came out of his office and said, "Hey pal."

"How are you doing?"

"I tried to kill your friend," Connor said quietly.

"Yeah, well she's use to it," Angel told him.

He let go of my hand and said," I think I should go."

"Look why don't you just stay here," Angel told him," I know this doesn't seem like it yet, but this can be home for you."

"I don't have a home," Connor said.

"That's not true, you just don't remember that's all," Angel said looking down. I sat there listening to them.

"Your home is here," I said.

"This is where you're supposed to be son," Angel said.

"You said like my father," Connor said," He said we came back for a reason."

"Did he?" I looked at Angel when he said that. He looked mad.

Fred and Gunn walked through the door. Gunn cleared his throat to get our attention. They walked into Angel's office.

"Hey, if it's ok with you, Fred, Gunn and Izzie are going to take you out," Angel said. I nodded my head, understanding why Angel said that. After he said that, he got up and walked into his office. I waited there with Connor. Fred and Gunn walked out of the office and told us we were leaving. Connor and I followed them out to the car. We all managed to fit in the car. Fred sat next to Gunn, I sat between Fred and Connor, and Connor sat by the door. They drove us to the beach. We got out, walked to the sand and Connor asked,

"What is it?"

"The Ocean, Pacific," Gunn answered.

"The Ocean, my father thought me about Oceans, he never said they were so," Connor said.

"Big?" Fred asked.

"No empty," Connor said.

"There not empty, it's just all under the water," I told him.

"It's so different here," Connor said.

"I understand, I got lost once, like you, when I came back nothing seemed real, it was like I was seeing everything from the bottom of the ocean," Fred said.

"I don't remember being lost," Connor said, staring out at the sea. Connor grabbed my hand and started walking near the water. Gunn called out his "name", but Connor ignored him. I followed him until he stopped. He stared at the sea, lost in thought. He grabbed my hand a little tighter. I looked at him and he looked angry. He looked at Fred and Gunn, let go of my hand and took off running.

"Stephen!" I yelled out for him. I started chasing him, but I lost him. Fred and Gunn met me by the road, and I got into the car.

"I can't believe he heard us," Fred said.

"Well he probably has vampire hearing, because both of his parents are vampires," I pointed out.

"Never thought of that," Gunn said. Fred and Gunn started talking about what Angel would say.

All I could think about was Connor_._

_Thanks for reading_

_Hope you enjoyed, Review please. Next chapter will be up by next Monday.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Angel. I only own Izzie.

Perfect Two?

Chapter 3

Before…

_All I could think about was Connor…_

Present…

We drove back to the hotel to tell Angel what happened. When we got there, we just stood in the lobby, not saying a word. Angel and Cordy were walking down the stairs, talking. Angel said something that made her mad, and she whispered something in his ear that made him kinda shocked. I looked at Groo, who was there to, and he looked kinda mad and sad at the same time.

Angel walked in front of us and asked," Where is he?"

"Uh," Fred hesitated.

"He ran away," Gunn finished for her. Angel looked shocked. I just looked down, disappointed at myself.

"He overheard Fred and Gunn talking about you going to Holtz," I told him. Angel and Cordy looked at each other.

"So that's where he went," Angel said.

"We were just there," Fred started," We didn't see any of them."

"All he's going to find is an empty room," Angel said.

"Why's that?" Gunn asked.

"Holtz left," Cordy said," He let Stephen live here."

"That's great!" Fred stated," As long as we find him and tell him."

"He is here," Groo said.

"How can we tell him bef-," Cordy said before realizing what he meant. We looked at the front door and saw Connor closing it. "Oh."

"Hey you alright?" Angel asked, walking to Connor.

"I went to see my-," Connor said," He wasn't there."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Angel told him," He left Stephen."

"He gave me this letter to give to you, "Angel said, handing him a note.

Connor opened it and read it.

"He said my place is here now, with you," Connor said.

"It wouldn't have to be forever," Angel said," Just maybe give it a try for a while."

"Okay," Connor said, smiling," We'll give it a try."

Angel took Connor to his room and left Gunn, Cordy, Groo, Fred, and I downstairs in the lobby.

"Well Groo and I are going home," Cordy said, dragging Groo out the door," Bye."

"Bye," Me, Gunn, and Fred said.

"Well, Izzie, were going to bed," Fred said," Goodnight."

Then they left, and I was by myself.

_ Now what._

I walked upstairs to the 5th floor, and I heard talking. I walked to the room where I heard talking and knocked. Angel opened the door.

"Izzie! Come in," Angel said. I walked in and saw that this is Connor's room. Connor was sitting on his bed and looked up me. I waved and he waved back.

"What you need Izzie?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, just heard talking down by my room," I told him.

"Oh, sorry, didn't me to disturb you," Connor said.

"No, its fine, don't worry about it;" I told him," Well I'm going to bed. Night guys."

"Night," I heard them say as I walked out the door.

I went to my room, took a shower, changed into my PJ's, and went to bed.

Morning…

Knock…Knock…

"Uemmm…," I said, when I heard the knock.

"Izzie, its quarter to 11, get up," Cordy told me. I got, did my hair and makeup, change into clothes, and walk outside of my room. I saw Angel carrying a bookshelf.

"You need help?" I asked him.

"Um, sure, knock on the door please," He told me. I walked to Connors door and knocked.

"It's me," Angel said," Can I come in?" I opened the door and he walked in with the bookshelf.

"I brought a bookshelf, with some of my favorite books I read when I was your age," Angel told him.

"Damn Angel, How old are these?" I asked him. He gave me a look. I looked away, at Connor. He was holding the letter that Holtz wrote.

"You hungry?" I asked him.

"Not really," He said, sounding sad.

"We can go out," Angel offered. I looked at the window and it was sunny. I gave Angel a how the hell are you going to do that look. " I'll have to wear a Burca or something."

"Really, Angel?" I said.

"Ok, fine, we can stay and hang out till tonight then we'll do something special," Angel said," You ever been to a movie?"

"No," Connor answered.

"Oh you'll love it, it's action," Angel said, all excited," Anything else you want to do, just say the word."

Connor got up and attacked Angel. Angel grabbed his arms.

"I want to know how you do that," Connor said.

"Fight?" I asked from the distance.

"Yeah," Connor answered.

"You got that pretty covered," Angel told him.

"I want to learn…to be like you," Connor told Angel. Angel smiled.

"Well there can be a thing or two I can show you." Angel said. I smiled and rolled my eyes at the same time.

So the next few hours or so, I watched Angel train Connor. Gunn was the vampire, and Fred was a victim. Angel and Connor fought with each other. When they stopped for a few seconds, Fred yelled,

"I want to be the vampire!"

"I want to be in a hot tub," Gunn said.

"I want to know who's cleaning this up?" Cordy said from behind the counter. Fred pointed to Angel.

"Yeah, it has been a long day, you done?" Angel asked Connor.

"No, I want to learn more," Connor said.

"Isn't he a chip off the old block or what," Angel said, smiling and messed with Connors hair.

"Yep he's chippy," Cordy said.

"Hey we're going to the movies tonight, want to come?" Angel asked her.

"I would too" she said," But I can't, me and Groo are going to have one on one time together."

"Oh right, you should do that," Angel said, sounding disappointed. "Ok, vampire."

"RAWRR!" Fred said. She sounded like a bear. I laughed at her.

"You're a vampire not in cats," Angel said.

"Gir," She then said.

"Gunn, victim," Angel said.

"Ok, but I'm sitting down," He said, sitting down.

They started training again. It lasted for another hour, because Lorne was leaving. We waited for Angel. He finally came down, and we headed off for the movie.

The movie was full of action. I sat between Angel and Connor. Connor seemed to enjoy the movie.

"You ate the entire jumbo box?" I heard Gunn ask Fred.

"Free refills," She said.

"I love this woman," Gunn told us.

"Shush!" Angel said and he spit on me.

"Ew Angel," I said, wiping the spit off my face.

"Sorry," He said.

Connor gasped at the scene.

"Don't worry it's fake," I told him. He nodded. Then a real helicopter was above the movie screen.

"How they do that?" Connor asked. The light from the helicopter pointed at us and people started sliding down the rope that was let down.

"Get down!" Angel yelled at Fred.

Angel, Connor and I went out of the car. On one of the guys who came out of the helicopter tackled me to the ground.

"Ah!" I punched his face and he got up. He went to kick my head, but I dodged it. I kicked him between the legs, and he gasped for air. I continued to punch him in the face till he fell unconscious.

Angel forced me and Connor out of the fight.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going back in!" Connor yelled and ran back into the fight. Angel tried to get him out again but he didn't let him. The helicopter started leaving. Angel walked forward this white van that was in front us and opened the door. He pulled out this one man, who had white hair and a ugly brown suit on.

"Now it's over," The man said.

"Now you're died," Angel said.

"What? You're going to kill a human in front of your son?" The man said.

"I vote yes," Gunn said.

"You're not human," Angel said.

"Well we should both-," The man was irrupted by Connor, who grabbed him.

"Stay away from my father," Connor threaten the man and pushed him back into the van.

"I'm not your enemy," the man told Co nnor," We can help you Stephen."

"My name is Connor." I smiled.

Angel grabbed Connor by the shoulder and pulled him back to the car. I saw Angel smiling.

We drove back to the hotel. Angel couldn't stop smiling. It freaked me out. When we got to the hotel, the phone went off.

"I got it!" Angel said, and ran to the phone and answered it. He started whistling.

"He's whistling," Gunn said, walking down the little stairs," Never heard him whistle."

"He's happy," Fred said.

Angel was talking to Cordelia, I could tell. I sat next to Connor, on the couch. We were all listening to him. Angel hung up the phone and turned towards Connor.

"I have to go out for a little while son."

"With Cordelia?" He asked.

"Yeah, you going to be alright?" Angel asked.

"She's beautiful, and she cares about you," Connor said. The smile that was on my face went away when he said she's beautiful. Fred notice this, and mouth to me if I was alright. I just nodded my head.

"I like her," Connor continued.

"I'm glad," Angel said. He started smiling big time.

"Good to see you happy dad," Connor said, smiling himself. Angel started humming.

"Now he's humming," Gunn said.

"He's really happy," Fred said, crept out. She got up from the couch, picked up the stake from the table, walked over to Angel and poked him with it, "Not perfectly happy I hope."

"No, ow," Angel said with confusion and some pain.

"Just checking," Fred said, waving the stake around. Angel just walked away.

I went to my room when Angel left. I fell asleep and woke up by banging at my door. I opened it and saw Fred like scared.

"What's wrong?"

"Angel and Cordy are gone!" She said, and started crying. I held her I my arms as she cried.

_Gone…no they can't be gone…_

And then I started crying with her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own Angel, I only own Izzie.

Perfect Two?

Chapter 4

_3 months later…_

Fred, Gunn and I were running towards the truck. Once we reached the truck, we got in.

"You ok?" Gunn asked us.

"Nope," Me and Fred said," You?"

"Nope."

"Nice to know we still do things together," Fred said. We started driving off.

"How we doing?" Gunn asked again. A vampire landed on top of the car.

"Still the same," I said. The vampire punched the windshield.

"Ah!" I yelled out of surprise and ducked. Gunn started driving all crazy.

"Charles!" Fred yelled.

"Hold on!" He said. He slammed on the brakes and the vampire flew of the truck. The vampires drove up next to us and got out of their car. Then we got out of our car.

"Your ass better be insured," Gunn said.

"Nah, you better care about you're an ass," Vampire #1 said," Coming down my street, messin with my amigos."

"We're just looking for the girl," Fred said.

"Tell us where she is, and we're gone," I said.

"Marissa," Vampire #1 said," I thought you guys were a couple of detectives. Or was that before your little Angel went bye-bye?"

"We found you didn't we?" Gunn said.

"Yea and look where it got you," Vampire #1 said, walking closer towards us. Fred put up her bow and arrow and pointed it at them.

"We just want to talk to her that's all."

"Condemned Building on Figure Roy," Vampire #1 said," Tell her I want my CD's back yeah."

"Yeah, we'll pass it along," Gunn said.

"Nah, you know what? Better yet, I'll just tell her myself," Vampire #1 said, walking towards us about to attack. Fred shot an arrow at him, but he dodged it. Gunn and I charged towards them. One of them kicked me in the stomach and I was out of breath. He punched me in the face, and kicked him and he flew a few feet back. He ran towards me, and at the very last second I pulled out a stake and stabbed him with it. I turned and saw a vampire throw an ax at Fred. All the sudden Connor came out, caught it and threw it at the vampire. It cut the vampires head off.

He stood there, than started smiling.

"That was cool, wasn't it?"

We drove back in the car, and Gunn started yelling at Connor for running off. When we walked in the front door, Fred started talking.

"Look honey, you can't just run off like that when were working. We talked about that." She put her stuff down on the counter.

"Well that rest if the gang was getting away," He said.

"And you let them," Gunn said, grabbing the stake from Connor's hand," You don't divide, you strengthen."

"Sorry," Connor said with an attitude and sat down.

"We know things were different in Quor Toth, but now you're in L.A," Fred said," You're taking on a big responsibly."

"Connor, you have to start thinking about other things, then yourself," Gunn said, standing in front of him.

"I know," Connor said, looking at Gunn," But the thing with the Ax was cool."

Gunn smiled," Yeah that was tight." Gunn handed Connor the Ax," Now you get to clean it."

"Vamps dust, nothing to clean," Connor said, grabbing it.

"2 coats of polish," Gunn said, walking out of the room.

"Haha, I'll help," I offered, grabbing the plush from the cabinet.

"Yeah, that would be great," Connor said. I handed him the polish. I watched him polish it the first time. We've gotten really close the past three months, like best friends. He talks to me about stuff and I talk to him about stuff. I mean I haven't told him about my past or anything yet, but we talk. He's a really awesome person. He's also gotten better about killing people when it's not needed. I've been training with him every day since Angel disappeared. He's tough, not going to lie. He's also really nice towards me. He's there when I need comforting or just someone to make me laugh. He's so-

"Izzie?" Connor broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"It's your turn," Connor said, looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked, as I grabbed Ax and polish.

"You started smiling and blushing," He said.

"Oh, hehe, um,"I hesitated.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said and started cleaning the Ax," Just forget it."

"Ok, I will," He said, still not convinced that I'm ok. I mean, duh I'm not, that's embarrassing.

When I was done cleaning the Ax, we put it away. We walked up to the office. We heard Fred and Gunn talking and of course, Connor butted in.

"Find who?" They told us everything. I was hurt by the fact they didn't tell us.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Connor asked.

"We wanted to be sure," Fred said.

"We don't even know if this Marissa girl saw anything," Gunn pointed out.

"But she could've?" Connor asked.

"Maybe," Fred said," We're going to talk to her to find out."

"I'm coming with you," Connor said.

"No, it's only one vamp, we can handle it," Gunn told him.

"He's my father, if she knows anything…," Connor said and looked down.

"Fine," Fred said, getting up," Go get your weapons, you too Izzie."

Me and Connor both smiled, and ran to get our weapons. We drove to the place where she was at. When we got there, we walked up a whole bunch of stairs. We stopped I front of a door, and Connor kicked it down.

"Or we can do it the loud way," Gunn said. We looked around to see if anyone was here.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's here," Fred said.

Gunn smelled the place," God, how can anyone live like this?"

"Help's being dead," I said.

"One more reason to stay pink and rosy," Gunn said, looking around.

"Word," Fred agreed," So what do you think?"

We were still looking around.

"From the smell, I'm guessing she still lives here," I said," Do we wait till she comes back."

Connor moved to the bed, and lifted up the blanket, to see there were headphones blasting music. "We won't have to."

Marissa jumped from the ceiling and landed on Fred and Gunn. She went to run out, but Connor blocked her. They started fighting and Connor kicked her stomach. She fell to the ground and Connor picked her up from her neck ad held her against the wall with a sword to her neck.

"Stop, we just want to talk," Fred said.

"I don't know anything," Marissa said.

"You psychic?" Gunn said.

"No," She said.

"Then shut up and listen," He told her.

"You know the bluffs down the beach?" Fred asked.

"No," She said.

"You used to feed there," Gunn said.

"Oh, those bluffs," She said.

"Three months ago, a friend of ours went missing down there," Gunn said.

"Tall, dark, good looking, kind of weird hair," She said.

"So you saw him?" I asked.

"I see a lot of things, why do you care?" She asked.

"That was my father," Connor said, letting the sword down. She kicked Connor in the stomach and punched Gunn in the face. She ran and jumped out of the glass window.

` "You never let your guard down, how many times do I-," Gunn said. Connor ran and jumped from the same window Marissa did.

"Connor!" I yelled and ran to the window. When I looked down from the window, there was nothing at the bottom.

"If he ain't dead, I'm goin to kill him," Gunn said. We ran out of the building, and climbed up the stairs to the next one.

"Connor," Gunn said.

We saw Connor standing there, with a cut on his arm.

"Where is she?" Fred asked.

"She attacked me," Connor said," I had no choice."

"Maybe you would have, if you stop runnin off and playin hero," Gunn yelled at him," Do you know what you just did?"

Connor glared at Gunn, threw the stake he was holding to the ground and ran off again.

"Connor," I said.

"Three months of this and he dusts our only lead," Gunn said, frustrated.

"That's his father, how do you think he feels?" Fred said.

"How am I supposed to know, not like he talks to me," Gunn said, throwing his arms in the air.

"After everything he's gone through, you need to be a little more patient with him," Fred told Gunn," He's just a boy."

"You sure about that? Gunn asked," Offspring of two vampires, last time I check that's not supposed to happen. And jumping off of a 6 story building without breaking your coconut kinda sways me to the side as normal boy. I mean come on Fred, his nickname back in Quor Toth of The Destroyer. And unless you put Conan if front of that, I'm guessin that's not a good sign."

"He's Angel's son," Fred said," That's all that matters." She walked off and I followed her. We drove back to the hotel and Connor wasn't there yet. So we waited, and I was starting to get annoyed of Gunn's arguing about Connor. Fred then decided to call Lorne. She starting talking to him, telling him what happened.

"Lorne?" Fred asked. I'm guessing he hung up. Fred and Gunn started talking about who fluffy was. Then they started saying how everything was going to be alright. They started kissing and hugging each other. They stopped ad sat down. I sat down on the couch. After like a half an hour, I heard the door click open and close. I got up and saw Connor. Fred and Gunn got up too.

"Is this going to be the yelling thing again?" He asked.

"No, no yelling," Fred said.

"He looks like he's going to yell," Connor said. He was right; Gunn did look like he was.

"I do not," Gunn said.

"He always looks like he's going to yell," Connor said.

"I'm not going to yell," Gunn yelled.

"Where were you?" Fred asked.

"Out," Connor said, walking to the stairs.

"We were worried," Fred said. He stopped walking.

"I'm sorry," Connor said," I shouldn't run off alone. You think I would know that by now."

"It's that big think melon of yours," Gunn said, hitting Connors head. They laughed a little.

"You're like Angel," Gunn said," He always ran off."

"I'm not like him," Connor said, sounding angry.

"Well you're not as strong yet, but-," Gunn was cut off by Connor.

"Like I care what you think."

"What you say?" Gun asked, even know he heard him.

"It's been a long night," Fred said, stepping in front of Gunn," Why don't you go wash up."

"I'm fine," Connor said, and ran up to his room. I followed him.

"Connor!" He turned and faced me.

"What?"

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gunn just pisses me off that's all," Connor said.

"I know the feeling," I said," I don't like him."

"Yeah, me either," He said.

"No duh," I said smiling. He smiled back.

"I'm going to take a shower, so just sit on my bed ok?" Connor said, walking into his room.

"Ok," I said. When I got into his room, I sat on his bed.

10 minutes passed and he walked out of the bathroom, only wearing his jeans. His hair was wet, and some strands were sticking to his face. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a shirt and put it on. He grabbed his game boy off his desk and sat next to me. He started playing a game and I watched. After 30 minutes, someone knocked on his door.

"What?" He said. Fred opened the door.

"I brought you a snack."

"I'm not hungry," He said.

Fred laughed," You're always hungry."

He paused his game and sat the game boy down and asked, "What is it?"

"Baloney," She said.

"No tomatoes?" He asked.

"No tomatoes," She said.

He sat up, and went to grab the sandwich, but Fred pulled it away.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you," He said and grabbed it. He handed me the other half of it.

"Thanks," I said and started eating it. Fred rubbed his head.

"Is he still mad?" Connor asked.

"What do you think?" Fred asked.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"I can't imagination what you've gone through," Fred said," Being taken away by Holtz, raised in the place, must have been horrible. I know you're still hurting, but I'm sure it's not going to hurt as much as what you did to your father."

I looked at her confused. She took a teaser gun from behind her back and teased him with it.

"Ohmigod!" I yelled and got up. Gunn came from behind the door and threw him over his shoulder. "What are you guys doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Gunn said, walking to Angel's office and tying Connor to a chair.

After a while, he woke up.

"You think that's what Angel felt?" Fred asked," When you did it to him. Did he scream like you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Connor asked.

"Nah huh, don't even try it," Gunn said, holding an ax.

"We got a call from an old friend tonight," Fred said.

"Been playing a little a-hab," Gunn said," He's been puttering around with his boat."

"He's with Angel," Fred said.

"That's right Sparky, Daddy's coming home," Gunn said," And I'm guessing there's going to be a spankin."

"He was down there for 3 months and you knew," Fred said.

"Is that what you did to Cordy?" Gunn asked," Stuff her in a box somewhere?"

"How could you do that to us?" Fred asked," We took you into our home. We cared for you and all this time. How could you do that? How could you!" She teased him again and Gunn pulled her back.

"Ahh!" Connor yelled in pain. I looked down, and noticed that I had tears in my eyes. When he was done yelling, I looked up and said,

"How could you? You lied to us, to me. Was all our time, our friendship, all part of your plan?"

"No! It wasn't! You are my friend," Connor said, looking at me like I was crazy for saying that. I felt tears fall down my face and I started sobbing. Connor looked sorry.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking down," Please forgive me Izzie."

I didn't say anything. It was too hard to talk.

"Don't say anything to Izzie again," Gunn told Connor. I started to cry even more. I fell to my knees and cried into my hands. I felt betrayed, hurt, other things I can't describe.

"Izzie please?" Connor begged. Gunn slapped him.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

Fred, Gunn, and I walked out into the room next to us.

"I would've done anything for him," Fred said," Now all I want to do is hurt him."

"Go ahead Fred," Connor said," Hurt some more."

"Shut up," Fred said, angrily.

"Think I care," Connor said," Get use to it."

"You don't feel anything at all do you?" Fred asked. She got up and walked towards him. Gunn and I followed her," There's nothing inside."

"Why don't you open me and find out," Connor said, sneering at her.

"Why could you do that to your father?" Fred asked.

"That thing is not my father," Connor said.

"Yes he is," Gunn said.

"He got what he deserved," Connor said.

"How soon was it before we deserved it?" Fred asked. Connor just stayed quite. We heard a door open and close and we ran to find a man holding up Angel.

"I believe you're looking for this," The man said.

"Angel," I said. Gunn ran up and helped with Angel.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked.

"In time," The man said. They sat Angel down. He looked loopy.

"He's out of it," Gunn said.

"Oh God, look at him," Fred said.

"It's ok, he's going to be fine, "Gunn said.

"What do we do? Wesley?" Fred asked. So that's Wesley.

"I'm done here," Wesley said.

"Why did it take you so long to tell us about Connor?" Gunn asked.

"Your human, he won't have hurt you," Wesley said," I thought you were safer not knowing."

"Safer?" Fred asked," You really don't care anymore do you?" Wesley stayed quiet and walked to the door.

"He'll need more blood," He said before he left, "And fresh out."

Angel started moaning in pain.

"God, he's freezing," Fred said, holding his hand.

"I'll get some more blankets," Gunn said. Then we heard a chair fall.

"Connor, "Fred said. We ran to the office and Gunn opened the door. Connor kicked Gunn from behind. Fred ran in but Connor grabbed her teaser gun and teased her in the neck. He stopped in front of me, but he didn't do anything, but stare. I could tell in his eyes, that he was sorry for what he did.

"I forgive you," I said, before I heard Angel.

"Sit down."

Connor backed up a bit. "You're too weak to take me."

"You really think that?" Angel said. I moved from his way. Connor grabbed the chair and sat in it. Angel sat down in the chair in front of him.

"So how was your summer?" Connor just stared at him.

"Mine was fun, "Angel said," Saw some fish, went mad with hunger, saw things that weren't there."

"You deserve worse," Connor said.

"Because I killed Holtz," Angel said," Except, I didn't. I tried telling you that, while you were off shore dumping me, but I didn't know the whole score…Holtz killed himself. Actually he has your friend Justine do it, with an ice pick, just to make you hate me. "

"Even if," Connor said," You still deserved it."

"What I deserve is open to debate," Angel said," understand this; there is a difference for wishing vengeance and actually taking vengeance."

Connor just sat there, quiet.

"Now the question is, what do you deserve?" Angel said.

Connor shot out of his seat and ran for the door, but Angel got up and pushed him. Connor landed on the ground.

"I'm not finish talking," Angel said. He got in front of Connors face and asked," Wesley told me everything. So what you deserve rests on one answer. Did you do anything to Cordelia?"

"No," Connor answered. I could tell he was telling the truth.

"He's lying," Fred said.

"No I'm not," Connor said.

"The way she just happened to disappear the same night," Gunn said.

"I'm telling the truth ok?" Connor said.

"I know," Angel said," I can tell, enough lying for me to know the difference. Truth has a better sound to it. Get up."

Connor got up.

"What you did to me was unbelievable Connor, "Angel said," Then again, I got stuck in a hell dimension for a hundred years by my girlfriend once, and so a few months under the ocean actually gave me perspective. I did get time to think, about us, about the world. Nothing in the world is the way it should it. It's harsh and cruel, but that's why there's us. The champions, doesn't matter where we come from, what we've done, or suffered or even if we make a difference. We live as where the world should be, to show it what it can be. You're not a part of that yet. I hope you will be." Angel walked closer to Connor," I love you Connor, but now get out of my house."

I looked down as Connor left. Fred and Gunn helped Angel. I walked out of the room and up to my room.

When I got into my room, I thought, "_I'm going after Connor, I can't live without him."_

_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Review please! Next Chapter will be up by Monday.  
_


End file.
